Jealous: Pretty Hurts
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Kagome is studying for her finals when the completely unexpected happens. Read to find out! Don't forget to R&R!
1. I'm Just Jealous

Hello everyone! I'm glad to be back! Not that I was gone for a long time or anything. I was gonna take a short break from writing, but I've been reading people's reviews and I'm just overwhelmed with joy! I didn't expect people to like it that much. I also have a fun fact. _Falling Fast_, _Stay With Me_, and this story, _Jealous: Pretty Hurts_, are all stories dedicated to some of my favorite songs! _Falling Fast_ by _Avril Lavigne_, _Stay With Me_ by _Sam Smith_, and this one, _Jealous_ and_ Pretty Hurts_ by_ Beyonce_! This proves that you don't need to write a songfic for you to get the message of a story across. Music plays a very important part of my life, so I have this habit of including it in a lot of things I do. With these stories, I like to align them with the message of the song.

For_ Falling Fast_, Kagome realizes that she's fallen hard for Inuyasha. She wants to go back, but she's not sure. This simple storyline went well with the_ Avril Lavigne_ line _"I'm falling fast, God, I hope this lasts cause I'm falling hard for you"_. See what I did there? For the next line _("I say let's take a chance, take it while we can, cause I know you feel it too.)_ this is the role that Inuyasha plays. He's saying to Kagome that she needs to give him one more chance because he knows she loves him, he needs to prove his love now. It's his turn.

For _Stay With Me_, it's really simple. Basically, its just Inuyasha saying please stay with me. I know this doesn't feel like love, but please just stay with me. Hold my hand through this. Simple enough.

For _Jealous_ and _Pretty Hurts_, I'm not revealing that until the _very _end of this story. I'm very proud of these last two projects. I think it's a great way to combine any type of music with a fanfiction without adding lyrics, making it a cheesy songfic. I hope you guys took the time to read this, because they really do mean a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy my next project/fanfiction, _Jealous: Pretty Hurts._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome was sitting in her room, with her nose in her books. She had an exam in 2 days and she _just _started studying. She convinced Inuyasha to let her stay just until the exam is over, then she would be right back.

~~flashback~~

Kagome was gathering her items she needed to take home into her bookbag. She said goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede.

"Bye guys! I'll be back in 2 days, I promise! I gotta go before Inuyasha catches me leaving!" said Kagome as she darted out of the hut, running into a red kimono.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" asked Inuyasha, looking down at the girl.

"Inuyasha, I have to go home. I have a really big exam in 2 days and I haven't studied yet!" said Kagome.

"You're crazy. You're not leaving. Last time you stayed for a whole week!" said Inuyasha. "and what is it with these exam demons? Why can't I just kill them all and you wouldn't have to worry about them." said Inuyasha. Kagome slapped her forehead.

"For the last time, they're not demons. It's just a test I have to take! Please Inuyasha I have to go home I don't have much time left!" said Kagome.

"Feh, fine. But if you're not back in 2 days, I'm coming to get you no matter what!" said an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Deal!" said Kagome and she darted towards the well.

~~end flashback

'I can't concentrate...how am I supposed to remember all of these equations?!' thought Kagome. She tapped her pencil on the book. When she looked up and saw a small jar with the jewel shards. "There really isn't that much more to go…" said Kagome. She picked up the jar and observed the jewels. 'I can't believe that after all we've been through together, he still wants to become a full youkai. It can't be _that_ important to him.' thought Kagome. 'Would he really choose that over his friends? Over Kikyo?' thought Kagome. She frowned. 'No...Kikyo would persuade him to go to Hell with her. I don't have a doubt in my mind that he would eventually go to her.' thought Kagome. She slammed the bottle back on the desk. It shattered and glass was everywhere. There was glass shards in her hand and she started to bleed. "Oh god...look what I did now." she said to herself. She got up to go get a napkin when suddenly she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Inuyasha barged into the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Kagome! I smelt blood! Are you okay?!" asked Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you here?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her hand and the blood dripping on the floor.

"K-Kagome! Your hand!" said Inuyasha. He ran and grabbed her hand. "How the hell did you do this? There's glass in your hand!" said Inuyasha.

"I um...slammed the jar with the jewel shards a bit too hard and it broke." said Kagome. Inuyasha was about to rip part of his kimono off and wrap her hand up. "Inuyasha no! Don't ruin your Kimono! Use these." said Kagome, hanging him a box of Kleenex. He looked at the box weirdly and put the box on her wound. "No. Not like that." said Kagome. She took out a couple napkins and began applying pressure on her wound.

"N-No! Let me do it!" said Inuyasha, grabbing the tissues and applying pressure himself. Kagome just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Why did you slam the jar?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome blushed. She couldn't tell him the _real_ reason.

"Um. T-The studying wasn't going so well." said Kagome. Inuyasha gave her a dumb look.

"Liar." said Inuyasha.

"I am not!" replied Kagome.

"Yeah you are. Why would you take the jar of jewel shards and break it because you can't study well?" asked Inuyasha.

"I-I can study just fine! It's just that the material is hard to get a grip of!" said Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She sighed. "Ok, fine. Inuyasha...when the jewel is complete, what are you going to do with it?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm going to become a full fledged demon, I've told you this!" he said.

"And...what about me? What about Sango and the rest of the gang?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her weird. "...what about...Kikyo? Are you just going to forget about all of us just so you could be stronger?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha got the bleeding to stop and put her hand down and looked away.

"I-I don't want to talk about this anymore…" said Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and her eyes saddened.

"Whatever you say...why are you here anyway?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked down and a light blush appeared on his face.

"I uh...wanted to check on you…" said Inuyasha.

"You missed Buyo didn't you?" said Kagome with a wide smile. Inuyasha blushed harder. She sighed and got up. "I'll go put some bandaged on and I'll come get him. But for now, can you clean the glass on my desk?" she asked. She opened her closet and got out a brush and dust pan. She handed it to him and he started cleaning it.  
'She asked me about Kikyo...she never does that.' thought Inuyasha. 'Kagome...I don't know what I'm going to do when the jewel is complete...' he thought. He cleaned the glass and dumped it in the trash can. He sat down and kept thinking of that question. 'If I become a full fledged demon...I won't remember Kagome...or the rest of the gang. I could kill them...' he thought. He looked at his claws. 'These hands have already drawn blood from Kagome.' he thought. He remembered when that witch turned him into a full demon and Kagome had kissed him. That was the only way he could go back to his original form. He played that scene over and over in his head. He remembered getting his vision back and seeing Kagome kissing him. His claws were in her arms. 'Would that have happened if Kikyo did that?' he asked himself. 'Would I have felt anything like I felt when Kagome did it?' he said. Kagome walked in with a bandage on her hand and a fat cat in her arms. Inuyasha smiled wide.

"Here Buyo! Inuyasha's here!" she said as she handed the cat to Inuyasha. The cat rubbed his head on Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha began to play with his paws like he always does. Kagome giggled as she observed him playing. "Hey Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yeah? What is it?" replied Inuyasha. Kagome was silent.

'Should I ask him if he still loves her?' thought Kagome. "Um...do...do you and Kikyo still have problems?" she asked. Inuyasha put Buyo down and he ran away. Inuyasha put his hands on his knees. He was sitting cross-legged.

"Kagome...I don't know. All I know is that I still have feelings for her. I have to avenge her death." said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded.

"Do you love her?" she asked. Inuyasha stopped breathing for a second.

"Um...y-yes. I do. It's hard to stop loving someone you have a deep connection with." said Inuyasha. Kagome put on a fake smile.

"Well...I'm sorry I make you feel bad whenever you go to her. I have no right to interfere with your love life." she said as she got up and walked to her dresser. She got out a comb and began brushing her hair.

"You shouldn't apologize, Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"But I did. Every time you're with her I have to butt in. You don't deserve that." said Kagome.

'Kagome...I'm sorry I put you through so much pain...you don't deserve it.' thought Inuyasha. "It's not your fault. You never knew it was me and her." he said. Kagome looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, who's fault is that?" she asked with a giggle. He blushed and looked down.

"Kagome I know how much you hate talking about her." he said. She froze. She put the comb down. She looked down at her hand.

"Sometimes I admire her…" she said. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"What? How?" he asked.

"Well...she's much wiser than I am, that's for sure." she said. She looked at her bandaged hand again. "She's much stronger than I am." she said. Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes.

'This is killing her right now...why is she doing this? Does she think I enjoy seeing her like this?' he thought.

"And she's much prettier than I am." said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"K-Kagome…" he said. She smiled a sad smile.

"But it's okay. I can't make myself into whoever I want. I just have to deal with the things I have." she said. "It's just that sometimes, when I feel insecure about myself, I think about her. She's great at archery, and I'm not. She's stronger than I am. And I need makeup to look like her. And she doesn't." she said sitting down at her desk. She sighed. Inuyasha looked down.

"You shouldn't do that." he said. "You shouldn't make yourself seem so low." he said.

"Inuyasha, I know I'm not better than her. Nor will I ever be. So spare your speech." she said. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ruin your night." she said, looking down. Inuyasha looked at her. She looked miserable.

"You didn't...how's your studying going?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't care anymore. I gave up." she said, closing her book. Inuyasha studied her face.

'This talk about Kikyo drained her. Why does she do this to herself.' he asked himself. He saw another cut on Kagome's arm. "Hey Kagome, you cut yourself more." He said. He grabbed her wrist and looked at it.

"No Inuyasha don't. I'm fine." she said.

"Nonsense, I'm just taking a look." said Inuyasha. He pulled up her sleeve and was

shocked at the results. There was cuts everywhere. His eyes widened. Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"I told you I'm fine." said Kagome, yanking away her arm.

"Kagome...why do you have that many cuts? You didn't do that to yourself did you?" he asked very seriously. She was silent. "Kagome...tell me you didn't do that to yourself." he stated. She was silent. He said nothing. He grabbed her arm and looked at the cuts again. He was heartbroken. He knew he was the reason for this. He ran his fingers across the cuts. Feeling them. "This is because of me...isn't it." he said.

"N-No, Inuyasha. It isn't." she said. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." she said pulling away her arm and pulling down the sleeve again.

"I know it's because of me. I made you do that to yourself. How should I not worry about that?" he said looking down. "Kagome...I...I didn't know you were in that much pain because of that...if I knew...I...I wouldn't have…" he started. His voice started to crack. He tried everything to fight the tears. One escaped his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm...I'm so sorry…" he said. Kagome began to cry. She got up and sat next to him on the bad.  
"Inuyasha…please don't do this. I'm fine. I won't do it anymore. I promise. I want to make you happy." she said.

"Kagome...I made you hurt yourself. Why would you want to make me happy?" he said, letting another tear fall down. She leaned over and hugged him. He turned around and pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm so sorry." he said. He began to cry freely.

"Inuyasha stop! You never cry! Stop it!" she said. He didn't listen.

"Why didn't you tell me…" he said. Kagome was silent.

"I was afraid you would do this…" she replied. He wrapped his arms around her tighter before letting the hug stop. He looked at her arm again. He pulled up a sleeve and examined the cuts again. He rubbed his hands on them. He pulled her arm up, bent down, and kissed the cuts over and over. Kagome's eyes widened at this. "W-What are you doing?" she asked. She blushed lightly. He stopped kissing them.

"From this day forward...I'll make sure you never do this again. I'm sorry Kagome. I'll never go to Kikyo again. I promise." he said. Kagome frowned.

"Then you'll be unhappy. It's okay to be jealous Inuyasha. You love her. I'm not going to make you stop going to her." said Kagome. His red and puffy eyes widened.

"Y-You're jealous?" he asked. Kagome smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Inuyasha. I'm only human." she said as a tear fell down her cheek. He bent over and kissed her cheek and wiped the tear away.

"Why?" he asked. She looked down.

"Well...like I said before. She's just better than me. She's stronger, wiser, prettier." she said. Inuyasha frowned.

"But you're all of those things too." he said. "You shouldn't have to worry about what she is to you. You should be happy that you're yourself." he said.  
"But...she has you." she said, letting tears fall freely down her face. His eyes widened.  
"Kagome…you...you love me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to find out this way...but yes. I do. So much." she said looking down. Inuyasha was shocked. Did he feel the same way about her? Maybe. Maybe not.

"Kagome...I…" he started.

"It's okay if you don't. I understand." she said. He just looked down.

'I hurt you deep, Kagome. I'm so sorry.' he thought. "I don't deserve you." he said. She looked up at him.

"W-What?" asked Kagome.

"I don't deserve you. You're such a kind, strong, beautiful young woman. And I hurt you. I made you hurt yourself. I don't deserve you...or her." he said. She smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"I guess the tables have turned." she said, smiling. He didn't smile back.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." he said looking her in the eyes. He pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.  
"Are you tired?" she asked. He nodded. "Then sleep. Me and you can sleep in the bed tonight." she said smiling. He frowned.

"I can go back to my time if you want." he said. She smiled and hugged him again. This time she sunk her face into his kimono on his chest. He hugged her back.

"Let's go to sleep." she said. They both got under the covered and the lights were out. Inuyasha was on his side and Kagome's back was facing him. He pulled her in and he hugged her from behind. That's how they slept. Inuyasha hid his face in Kagome's hair. He took in her scent.

'Kagome...forgive me.' he thought. 'I put you through so much. I don't deserve you.' he said. He fell asleep with these thoughts.

'I can't believe he caught me.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Why did he react that way? He started crying! For me!' she thought. 'At the end of the day, he'll always go back to Kikyo. But it's moments like these that keep me from getting mad at him.' she thought. She fell asleep with the man of her dreams arms around her.

* * *

Well! Thats it for this chapter! I'll have the next chapter up within a couple days, maybe tomorrow night? Don't forget to review! All reviews are accepted, just be respectful! Thank you!


	2. I'm Just Human

Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long! I've been sort of busy, but I'm writing now so yay!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Kagome woke up in her bed and realized that the arms she was hoping were around her were gone. She got up and looked around her and he wasn't even in the room. She sat up, making her feet fall off of the bed.

'Could it have been a dream?' she thought to herself. She shook her head. 'No. That seemed too real.' she looked at the calendar that was hung up on the wall. It had 'EXAM' written on the date and it was circled. She heart jumped. "I-IT'S EXAM DAY!" she said. She looked at her clock and it read '10:05' and she shrieked. "OH NO I'M LATE!" she said. She quickly changed into her school uniform, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, slipped on some shoes, and grabbed her backpack and ran out of the house. 'Oh my gosh I need to come up with a good excuse this time!' she thought to herself. She arrived at school just ten minutes later. She walked into her classroom and class was over. "No...it can't be over!" she said. "It's only 10:15!" she said. Yuki walked up to her and saw her broken face.

"Kagome, where were you? You missed it! The exam was cancelled!" said Yuki. She jumped up and down in excitement as Kagome just stood there.

"W-What? Why?!" asked Kagome.

"He just told us he wasn't going to give us the exam as a last day of school gift." said

Yuki.

"So class is over? Everyones going home?" asked Kagome. Yuki nodded with a smile.

"Yupp! Didn't you know that? Class is always over early on the last day, silly!" said Yuki.

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief and embarrassment. "So is your boyfriend going to pick you up today?" asked Yuki.

"H-He's not my boyfriend! And no, he's not!" said Kagome. "I'm just going to walk home, I'll see you guys around, okay?" said Kagome. Yuki and the rest of her friends nodded and waved. 'Inuyasha...did you really shed tears for me last night? Were you really there?' she thought.

She arrived at home and walked in. "Mama, I'm home!" she said. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking. Kagome took in the smell of freshly chopped peppers, onions, and tomatoes and smiled. Her mother was making her favorite stew. Beef and Veggie stew.

"Hi Honey! Why are you here to early?" she asked.

"The exam was cancelled and school was let out early." she said. "Mama...did Inuyasha come by here yesterday?" she asked. Kagome's mother looked confused.

"No, I don't think so. Why? Were you expecting him to?" she asked. Kagome stood there, sort of shocked.

'So it was just a dream...it seemed so real.' she thought to herself. She looked up at her mom who was waiting for an answer. "Oh nothing, I wasn't expecting him or anything. I just had a dream, no biggie!" she said waving her hand. Her mother nodded and continued chopping. Kagome walked up to her room. She looked at the desk and the jar of the shards were in one piece. "How did I dream something that felt so real?" she asked herself. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing the cuts and scars she had done to herself. "I'm so lucky...he didn't find out." she said again to herself. 'This dream was probably a warning. If I don't try to hide it soon, he's going to find out.' she thought. She walked up to her dresser and pulled out a makeup kit. She barely used it, since she never really had a reason to, anyway. She pulled out concealer and other items. She began applying makeup on her cuts to make it look like they weren't there. She did a job well done, because the cuts seem to have disappeared. She didn't bother covering up the ones on her thighs, since Inuyasha had no reason to do so anyway. She began to pack up her items that she needed for the feudal era, since she had to go back today, or else Inuyasha would get really mad. She decided she would stay for dinner, then go to the feudal era. She sat down on her bed and began reading a book, called Mockingjay **(A/N: I only chose this book because this is the book I'm currently reading and it was on the top of my head :P) **and she was about halfway in. She was so into this book that she didn't even realize that a hour hour had passed and she was almost done with the book. She was about to turn the page when her window opened and Inuyasha jumped in.  
"Kagome!" he shouted as she jumped and dropped the book.

"Inuyasha! You made me lose my place in my book! What is it now?!" she shouted.

"You should have been back by now! Not laying around reading _books_!" he shouted.

"Well sorry but my mom is making my favorite stew and I'm not missing it for the world! You can wait! I'll be at your time by tonight!" she said. He huffed.

"I don't believe you, so I'm staying here until you do." he said, sitting on the bed on next to her. She smiled. She knew there was only two reasons why he would stay. One, for the stew, since he liked any kind of stew, as long as it wasn't spicy. Two...he missed her.

"Inuyasha...would you like to have dinner with us?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her before looking away.

"Feh...fine." he said. She smiled and picked up the book she was reading, Lucky, it fell on the page she was on. She continued reading and didn't even notice that Inuyasha was watching. "What's so good about that book anyway?" he said. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked. Inuyasha froze.

"You weren't even listening to me!" he said.

"Sorry! This book is really good!" she said with sweat drop. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he calmed himself down.

"What's...good...about...the book." he stated.

"Oh...well...I can't really explain it. There's two more books that come before this one, so I can't really explain the whole thing." she said.

"Well fine, I didn't really care anyway. I just wanted to strike up a conversation, since you being so quiet." he said annoyed. He folded his arms and looked away.

"Look at you! You're acting like a little kid!" she said, putting a bookmark in the book and closing it.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You didn't even bother to say hello to me! You just started to complain again!" she shouted.

"I don't complain! You shouldn't be sitting around when you should be in my time finding jewel shards for me!" he shouted. Kagome said nothing. Inuyasha got annoyed. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?!" he shouted again. Nope, nothing. He blushed in embarrassment. "S-So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well fine!" he said. He folded his arms and looked down. She looked down at the book and began to reach for it. He saw her and stopped her. "Don't even think about picking it back up." he stated. She looked at him like he was crazy and picked up the book. He grabbed it out of her hands and threw it out of the window.  
"Inuyasha you idiot! Why did you just do that?!" she shouted.

"Because you're ignoring me!"

"So you just expected me to just listen to you barking at me?! You weren't even talking when I picked it up!" she said. He was silent. A sweat drop fell down his cheek and dripped onto the floor. "Oh? So now you're silent? Would you like me throw something of yours out of the window?" she stated. He laughed, causing her to get more annoyed.

"Like what?" he said. She looked at her desk and picked up a small jar.

"How about these jewel shards?" she said. He froze.

"Kagome don't you dare!" he said.

"Then go outside and get my book!" she said.

"No!" he shouted. She began to act as if she was about to throw the jar. "Okay Okay!" he shouted as he ran out of the room. She watched him outside her window.

"Now that he's not in my house…" she began. "...SIT!" she said. He slammed down into the ground. He got up and dusted himself off. He picked up the book.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted. She just smiled and sat down in her bed. He walked into her room and handed her the book. "Ya know you didn't have to sit me!" he said.

"And you didn't have to throw my book!" she replied. He gave out a "hmph" and looked away.

"Kagome! Supper is ready!" shouted Kagome's mother.

"Well, let's go I guess." she said getting up. Inuyasha followed her to the supper table and they both sat down. "This looks so good mama!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, it's been a while since you looked this!" said Souta. Grandpa just nodded.

"W-What is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, it has beef, red peppers, green peppers, onions, some salt…" started her mother. She kept going on and on. "...oh! and some garlic pepper!" she finished. Inuyasha gulped.

'I'm about to eat all that?' he thought to himself. She poured some into his bowl and his mood instantly changed. He immediately started eating. Same as Kagome. Her mother just smiled. They all were eating until Kagome's grandpa spoke up.

"So...Inuyasha. When will you take my granddaughter's hand in marriage?" he said. Kagome and Inuyasha both almost choked on their food. Souta smiled a hopeful smile and Mama Higurashi just smiled. Inuyasha finished swallowing his food.

"W-What?!" he asked. He looked at Kagome and she was wiping her mouth.

"Me and Inuyasha aren't a couple!" she shouted to her grandpa.

"I highly doubt it. It's okay if you want to wait before telling us, dear." the old man said. She started blushing harder.

"Grandpa Inuyasha's in a relationship with someone else! Were _not_ a couple!" she shouted again. All eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Mama Higurashi.

"He's in a relationship with someone else. It's no big deal." she said. "Now let's drop this whole thing, shall we?" said Kagome.

"Okay dear, we apologize. I'll...I'll go start laundry." said Mama Higurashi as she left the room. It was silent before Inuyasha got up.

"I'm going to go talk to her for a sec, be right back, Kagome." he said. He walked up the stairs and saw Mama Higurashi in Kagome's room, folding clothes and putting them away.

"Um...M-Mrs. Higurashi…?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Do come in. Please, call me Ms. Higurashi. I'm widowed. I'm just folding Kagome's clothes for her. Did you finish your food already?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

'Kagome's father is dead?' he thought to himself. He shook his head and began with the question.

"I just wanted to ask if everything was okay. You seemed uneasy when you left the room." he said. She looked down. She sighed with sad eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that you and Kagome have been through so much together. Good and bad. I just expected you two to have _some _feelings toward each other. I'm sorry, I know it may be embarrassing, but that's just the way I feel. Kagome has come home crying many times and I think that just shows how much she cares about you." she said. "But, aside from the pity talk, who is this other woman?" she asked. Inuyasha started to blush.

"H-Her name is K-Kikyo." he said. He felt sort of ashamed that he even spoke of that name in the Higurashi home.  
"Oh...and...you love her, right?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed harder.

"I...I guess so." he said. "It's really complicated."

"Well I'm here to listen." said Ms. Higurashi. Inuyasha sighed.

"Well...Kagome...is Kikyo's reincarnation." he said. Ms. Higurashi's eyes widened. "And...she was brought back to life by this witch. And...I've promised her many times that I would avenge her. Before she passed me and her were sort of...ya know, a thing." he said. She nodded. "And I don't see her often. But I do see her from time to time."

"And Kagome doesn't have any problem with you loving her?" she asked. Inuyasha held his head down and hid his eyes.

"She does." he said. "That's why I don't see her a lot. I know how much it hurts Kagome." he said. "I know it hurts her, but...I...I still have feelings for Kikyo. It's not that easy to just forget about." he said. Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"I know how you feel. You realize that she's back and you still haven't gotten over it. So you want to keep seeing her." she said. Inuyasha nodded. She sat down on the bed and Inuyasha sat next to her. "But you have to realize that what has been done is done. No matter if you avenge her death or not, she will still be gone. I'm sorry, but that's the cold and hard truth." she said. Inuyasha looked down.

'I hurt Kagome so much...and it was all for nothing.' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry my father asked you that silly question. I know it took a lot for Kagome to reply with that, knowing that she has a problem with it. I'm not asking you to stop seeing her. But just for once, put yourself in Kagome's shoes. That girl has been through a lot." she said. Inuyasha nodded. She patted his shoulder and left the room with the laundry basket. He just sat there.

'She came home crying because of me?' he asked himself. 'What kind of idiot am I?' he asked again. Kagome walked into her room and saw Inuyasha sitting there.

"Hey, Inuyasha. You okay?" she asked. He looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you finish eating?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I cleaned your plate, too. So you don't have to do anything else." she said sitting down next to him.

"What did my mom tell you?" she asked. His eyes widened. He looked at her and she was looking at him with a confusing look.

"Why didn't you tell me that your dad died?" he asked her. She looked away.

"It was a long time ago...I didn't think it would matter. I know that's not everything she told you. You two were up here a long time." she said.

"We talked about...my….uh...relationship." he said. Her eyes widened.

"Oh god...did she make you feel bad? She didn't get angry with you, did she? If she did, I'm really sorry I-"

"Kagome she didn't get angry. We just had a talk about it. I just explained to her the whole situation. From start to finish." he said.

"W-What did she say?" she asked.

"She asked if you were okay with it." he replied. Kagome looked down and blushed. He noticed and kept going. "I told her you weren't." he said. Kagome didn't say anything.

"And you're okay with that?" she asked.

"Of course not!" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." she replied. He looked angry.

"Kagome!" he shouted.

"If you really weren't okay with it, why are you still going? You're only aware of the problem. You're not worried about it." she said. He looked down.  
"Kagome...you know I don't like to hurt you." he said. "I have feelings for Kikyo...and that's that!" he looked at her with angry eyes. "All I want is to be happy. Why are you taking that away from me?" he asked her. She looked at him with shocked eyes.

"W-What?" she asked.

"You heard me. I go to Kikyo and when I see her, I'm happy. Why do you have to be so jealous about everything?" he asked. She looked at him with hurt eyes and a crushed soul.

"Inuyasha…I am jealous." she said. "And I'm human. You can't judge me for being what I am." she said. "If she really means so much to you then why don't you just go to her?" she asked.

"Maybe I will." he said. He got up and was about to jump out of the window.

"Wait." she said.

"I knew you would try to stop me." he said. He turned around and was shocked at what he saw. Kagome...handing him the jewel shards. He looked down at them. Then back at her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Take them." she said. She put them in his hands and walked up to him. She reached up and grabbed the beads around his neck and pulled it off of his head. His eyes widened. He was completely shocked.

"What are you doing?! Put them back on!" he shouted. She walked to the trash can and threw the beads in there.

"I hope she was worth losing me. Go back to your time. Where you're _happy_." she said. Now Inuyasha was the one that was crushed. She sat on her bed and began reading her book again. Inuyasha looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Kagome...you're really not going back?" he asked. She didn't even bother looking at him.

"Yeah. Isn't it just wonderful?" she said as she turned a page.

"W-Why aren't you looking at me?" he asked her. He pulled the book from her hands and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were hurt. They were filled with sadness and betrayal.

"Now I know how Kikyo felt...when she thought you betrayed her." she said. He gasped.

"B-Betray you?" he asked.

"You have never talked to me like that about her. So you must have made your choice. So go ahead. Take the jewels. You don't ever have to hear me say sit again." she said. He flinched at the word, but nothing happened.  
"Y-You're sure?" he asked. She flinched.

'He's...He's going along with it?' She held back tears and nodded. He smelt salt and knew what it was from.

"Kagome...I'm not going to leave you."

"You just can't make a decision, can you?" she asked. "First you're telling me I'm in the way between you and her. Then you want to leave, then you dont. Make up your mind." she said.

"I…I was just angry. I didn't mean it." he said. He looked down. He handed the jewels over to her. She didn't take them so he set them down next to her. "Can I have my beads back?" he asked. He looked at her with sad eyes. She shook her head.

"You've made your choice. Now go." she said. She folded her arms and waited for him to get up. She broke. A tear fell down her face.

"Kagome...please don't." he said. He wiped the tears from her cheek and lifted up her face with her chin. She was broken. "I shouldn't have said anything to you like that. I didn't mean it."

"I know on everything that you did. Now go home Inuyasha." she said. He shook his head and laid his forehead on hers.

"I'm not leaving you. I need you." he said.

"Kikyo can see shards too, ya know." she said. He frowned.

"I don't care what she can do." he said. He rubbed his nose on hers and they both blushed.

"Stop." she said. He smiled.

"Why?" he asked. She blushed even harder. His smile grew.  
"Because I'm mad at you." she said. "You don't understand how much you just hurt me." she said. He frowned.

"I do…" he said. He kissed her on the cheek and she started to cry.

'He'll never love me. I know it. He just said he's only happy when he's with her.' she thought. She hugged her knees and cried. He looked at her and felt his eyes start to water.

'No...don't cry...you can't cry in front of her.' he thought to himself. He looked at her. She was hurt really bad. It was all his fault. "Why the hell do I open my mouth." he said. She looked up at him with tears on her cheeks and eyes.

"W-What?" she asked, choking on her sobs.

"I shouldn't have said those lies to you. Kagome, I've hurt you so much when it comes to Kikyo. I'm a monster. I don't deserve you." he said. He hid his eyes under his bangs. Kagome was shocked to find him clenching his teeth. He was trying not to cry.

"Inuyasha…" she said. The sound of his name warmed him on the inside. He still clenched. He didn't say anything.  
"I hurt you…" he said. Kagome was shocked. "...one too many times." he said. A tear fell down his cheek. "You must hate me on the inside." he said as another tear fell.

"No Inuyasha. I could never hate you. I..I...I love you." she said. His ears twitched.

"W-What?" he asked, still looking down.

"Y-You heard me." she said.

'I hurt her so much...and after all I've done to her, she loves me?' he thought to himself. He felt small arms wrap around him. It was her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Don't ever let me hurt you again." he said. She nodded. He kissed her cheek and kept the hug going. The hug lasted for minutes, until they broke it apart. "I'm so sorry." he said, looking down.

"It's okay." she said smiling. He smiled too and put a hand on her cheek. She giggled. He smiled even more.

"That's the Kagome I want to see." he said. She smiled.

"I had a dream about you last night." she suddenly said. She itched her arm and stuff was on her hand. Blood. She gasped.

"Kagome you're bleeding!" he said. They both walked to her bathroom and she washed it off, forgetting about the makeup. The makeup came off and she quickly pulled her sleeve down. Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "At least let me look at it." he said. He saw the cuts and looked at her. "Kagome...how did this happen?" he asked. He knew what these marks meant.

"I...It was just once...I never did it again." she lied. He looked back at the cuts.

"It's because of me…" he said. "I know it's because of me." he looked down.

"I'm sorry…" she said. He looked back up at her.

"Shut up! Why the hell are you apologizing?! This was my fault!" he shouted. He pulled her into another hug. "Was it because I went to Kikyo?" he asked. He felt her nod and his heart broke. He hugged her tight and cried on her shoulder lightly. She began to cry too.

"Please dont cry...Please." she asked him.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry…" he kept repeating the three words. He let go of her and looked at her wrist. "Kagome…" he said. He kissed her cuts like he did in the dream. She gasped. He looked at her and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then he looked at her. Her eyes went wide. Her kept eyeing her lips, then looking back into her eyes. Finally, he closed in on her and kissed her. She was shocked. She finally kissed back and put her arms around him. He did the same.

"I love you." he mumbled as they kissed. She broke the kiss.

"What did you just say?" she asked. He smiled and leaned into her. She was against the wall and he was leaning above her. He bent down and kissed her again. She kissed back and the kiss turned passionate. He wrapped his hands around her back and kissed her even harder. She wrapped her arms around her neck. He smiled and broke the kiss.

"I said I love you." he said. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her. They cleaned up her wound and wrapped it. "Don't ever do this again. If I ever hurt you again I'm giving you permission now to kick my ass, got it?" he said. She nodded.

"Got it." she said. They walked to her room and she got her backpack and was about to leave.

"Hey Kagome…let's stay here for tonight." He said. "I'm already tired." Kagome smiled and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She walked into her room and climbed into bed with Inuyasha. The lights were out and they were cuddled together. He kissed her neck and she giggled. He did it again.

"Stop!" she laughed. He just smiled and gave you a peck on the lips. She smiled. "If you're good, I won't put the beads back on." she said with a smile. He smiled even more.

"I want them back on." he said. She was shocked.

"Why? I thought you hated those things."

"Yeah, when you used them. But they create a bond between us." he said. She smiled and started laughing.

"You know, I didn't know you were the sensitive type until today." she said. Inuyasha blushed.

"I'm not the sensitive type! I just felt bad!" he said.

"Ssh! People are sleeping!" she said with a smile. "I know you felt bad, but you kind of overreacted. As usual." she said teasing him. He blushed even more.

"I did not! I made you hurt yourself! That's not something you can't overreact to!" he said. Kagome laughed really hard.

"Inuyasha I know it was a big deal. I promise I will stop." she said. He nodded. "Although...I'm going to need help." she continued. His eyes widened. "I've been doing it for almost two years." she said.

"What started it?" he asked.

"Missing my dad. He passed almost five years ago, but at the time I started, it was when I needed him most." she said. She cuddled up to him for comfort. He accepted her warmly.

"So…does this mean we're...ya know...together?" he asked.

"Well, you have to ask me first." said Kagome.  
"W-What?" asked Inuyasha.

"You have to ask me to be your partner. Either your girlfriend or your mate." said Kagome. "Or both" she said with a small smile. Inuyasha began to blush. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"K-Kagome...will you be my mate and my girlfriend?" He said shyly. He had never done this before. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Of course I will." She said. He smiled

and kissed her. They closed their eyes and went to sleep.

'Thank you.' thought Inuyasha.

* * *

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up shortly!


	3. Shards of a Beautiful Girl

Hello everyone! I'm glad I'm finally starting to see reviews on this story! I have to be honest with you, I almost lost motivation and ended the story at chapter 2, but I thought that was kind of shady to just end it like that without telling anyone. But today I got the motivation to write another chapter or two. But before I start with that:

**PLEASE READ BELOW! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT ABOUT THE STORY AND ALL READERS NEED TO REALIZE WHAT IM ABOUT TO TELL YOU:**

Obviously, this story is called _Jealous: Pretty Hurts._ I was going to split this story into two. One story would be called_ Jealous_, and the other _Pretty Hurts_. I figured that it would be an amazing idea to combine the two stories into one big story and combine the meanings and storylines of the two songs. **Chapter 1 and 2 is the **_**Jealous**_** part of this story. This chapter and maybe Chapter 4 (if there is one) will be the **_**Pretty Hurts **_**part of this story. **I hope you all took the time to read this, because this is very important to this storyline. I believe that if you just read the story and start a little picture in your head, you are not really reading. You're skimming. You're reading if you begin to feel the emotion that the characters are going through, or when you begin to fully understand the storyline of the fanfiction, or any book or article you're reading. For example, with this story, I want people to realize the change of the theme between Chapters 1 / 2 and Chapters 3 / 4. You will see what I mean once the story is over. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy this new section of the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

Once again, Kagome woke up from the sunlight beaming into her room. This time, when she looked for strong arms around her, they were there. She smiled as she looked behind her and saw the hanyou sleeping deeply with his forehead against her shoulder. His ear twitched a little bit and it made Kagome laugh. She slowly got out of Inuyasha's grip and walked into the kitchen. She had on shorts and a long shirt that belonged to her fathers. The shirt went over her shorts and her hair was down and kind of messy. She grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into a tall glass. She gulped it down fast and she got out a small pan and a carton of eggs. She placed the pan on the oven and set it to medium heat. She began to cook eggs for her new soulmate. She finished making them and put some on her plate and some on Inuyasha's. She set it down on the table and went to call Inuyasha. Mama and Grandpa Higurashi were out of town, and Souta was still in school until 3. It was around 11AM when she woke up. Now it was almost 11:30. She walked into her room and lightly shook his shoulder. He slightly opened his eyes and smiled at the first thing he saw. He immediately sat up and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. The kiss broke and they both looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"Goodmorning, Sleepyhead." said Kagome.

"Goodmorning beautiful." the hanyou replied. She blushed and looked down.

"Breakfast is ready. Come downstairs." she said smiling. He nodded and followed her. They both sat down at the table and Inuyasha began scarfing down the meal.

"You sure must have been hungry…" said Kagome. She finished her plate about 10 minutes after Inuyasha devoured his.

"Did you make this? It was awesome! What's it called?" asked the hanyou. Kagome smiled and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"It's an egg, bacon, and onion omelette." she said.

"What's an omelette?" he asked.  
"It's what you just ate, Inuyasha." she said stupidly. She got up and took both of their plates and walked to the kitchen. She held her hand on her stomach from how much she ate. She looked down at her stomach and looked back up in disgust. She finished cleaning the plates and put them away.

"I'm going to go into the bathroom. I'm gonna take a shower." she said. Inuyasha nodded as he sat on the couch and started to play with Buyo. She walked upstairs and went to her room. She opened her closet and grabbed some clothes she was going to wear for the day and walked into her bathroom. She locked the door and began to strip. She was in her bra and underwear when she saw herself in the mirror. Her lips curled in disgust. "Monster." she said to the mirror. "You're a fat, ugly monster." she said again. 'How could he love you? As soon as he sees you like _this, _he's bound to break up with you.' she thought. 'And you ate a whole freaking omelette. What's wrong with you?' she thought to herself. She looked at her toothbrush and then looked at her toilet. Back at the toothbrush. Back at the toilet. She grabbed the toothbrush, opened the toilet seat and sat down in front of it. She looked back at the toilet and back at the toothbrush. She shoved the end of the toothbrush down her throat and threw up into the toilet. All the food and milk she ate and drank were all gone. She looked at her toothbrush and took a deep breath. 'I did it. I finally did it.' she thought to herself. She stripped the rest of her clothing after she flushed the toilet and started the shower. She walked inside and allowed the hot water to run down her back. 'If I keep doing this, I'll be thin in no time. I won't have to pretend that I'm thin in front of Inuyasha anymore.' she smiled at the thought. She cleansed her body and rinsed it. She got out of her shower and dried herself off before dressing in her clothes. She walked downstairs to the living room after she had combed her hair. Inuyasha was asleep on the couch and Buyo was sitting on his lap. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks and looked at her legs.

'No. You're not hungry, Kagome.' she thought to herself. She sat down next to the sleeping hanyou and started to watch tv. It was only a couple minutes before Inuyasha awoke and saw his soul mate next to him. He smiled as he sat up.

"Have a nice shower?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. She leaned against him and he put one arm around her. His ears twitched when he heard a grumbling sound. "What was that?" he asked. She blushed lightly and looked at him.

"What was what?" she asked. Another grumbling sound came from her stomach and she blushed even harder.

"Kagome, if you're hungry you should go make something to eat. Unless you want me to." he asked politely. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I'm trying to lose weight." she said looking down to avoid eye contact. Inuyasha had a weird look on his face.

"Why the _hell_ are you trying to lose weight?" he asked. "You look perfect to me." he said. She blushed and smiled.

"You're so sweet. But I know you're only saying that because you love me. I'm just trying to cut off a couple pounds." she said.

"Kagome, I'm serious! You're too thin to be on a diet!" he said.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. I promise! It's not like I'm starving myself!" she said.

"Then what do you call that noise?! You're hungry! You're trying to lose weight that you don't even have and it's really unhealthy!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha I'm _fine_! I'm not going to do anything stupid! It's just that I'm a couple pounds over my normal weight so I'm just cutting off one meal!" she shouted back. His ears laid flat on his head. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"You promise you'll be careful?" he asked, taking her hands in his. She smiled a small smile.

"I promise." she said. Little did she know the damage she was doing to herself. She fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap and woke up around 6 in the afternoon. Her stomach was grumbling very loud. She sat up and Inuyasha was knocked out as well. She hurried to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Fat or no fat, I need to eat! I'll take it out later!" she said to herself. She grabbed out a loaf of bread, some ham, turkey, bacon, and lettuce and a jar of mayo. She made her a nice big sandwich and ate it. She put her hand on her stomach and patted it. 'Boy, that was good.' she thought to herself. Inuyasha woke up and saw her in the kitchen.

"So you finally ate?" he asked. She nodded and patted her belly one more time. He chuckled.

"Heh, good. I'm glad you're not starving yourself. You're way too beautiful to feel that way." he said as he got up and walked to her. He leaned against her and kissed her. She giggled and looked down. "What? What is it?" he asked.

"It's just weird. I never thought we would ever be a couple. It's going to take some time." she said. He frowned.

"What do you mean? You feel weird around me?" he asked.

"No! Of course not! I meant I'm just used to keeping my love for you a secret. Since you were with...well, _her. _I'm going to have to get used to opening up about it." she said as she lifted herself with her toes and kissed him. He smiled.

"I don't think I could ever show you how sorry I am for hurting you. I never meant it in that way. I only kept seeing Kikyo because it was so surreal that she was alive again and I felt that every time I saw her. I was such an idiot and I never put myself in your shoes. One day I'd be with her, the next day I'd be yelling at Kouga for being romantic with you. I was so blind. Now, everything is okay. It's me and you against the world." he said as he leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss. Kagome kissed him back and they broke the kiss smiling at each other.

"You're so sweet. I love you so much. Even though it broke my heart each time I saw you with her, I knew for some reason it was never intentionally to hurt me. That's how I was able to stomach it for so long. I know I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I used to let Kouga talk to me like that just so you would yell at him. It made me smile knowing that even when you go to Kikyo, you would still fight for me any day." she said as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "There were so many times I would cry at night, because I felt like I was nothing compared to Kikyo." she said. He frowned and nuzzled her neck.

"Kagome...you have something Kikyo will never have. A certain warmth. When I'm with her, I don't feel the warmth I feel when I'm with you. I feel bitterness and I feel cold. When I'm with you I'm happy." he said. She smiled.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do. You're my everything, Kagome. I mean it." he said.

"Okay, good. Because I have to admit, there are times where I feel like I'm not good enough for you." she said.

"Don't talk stupid. There's no way you couldn't be good enough for me. Nobody deserves you. I don't deserve you." he said, pulling her close. "But I have you. And that's a blessing that will never leave me." he said. She giggled and a tear of joy fell down her cheek.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." she said as she wiped the tear away. He kissed her cheek. She smiled as she pulled him to the couch. He laid down and she layed on top of him and they cuddled that way and fell asleep together.

* * *

Sorry, kind of a cliffhanger, but if I write more it'll spoil Chapter 4. Heh...I rhymed. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW. Honestly but respectfully! Please and Thank You!

Also, I know they literally just woke up, but I had to end it literally RIGHT there soooo deal with it :P


	4. Are You Happy With Yourself? Yes

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been writing as quickly as usual. I've been kind of busy and the only time I ever have time to write is in the middle of the night...like right now. It's 3:50 in the morning and I'm writing for you all. Feel better? No I'm joking. I don't only write for people to read, but I write to basically open up my mind. I think it's a good brain exercise. Anyway, this is most likely the last chapter of this story. Usually a story like this would get over 2 reviews, but this time it didn't. No big deal, onward with the story.

* * *

**********This chapter is also going to be very short.**

_Chapter 4: Are You Happy With Yourself? Yes._

Kagome awoke yet again in the embrace of her loved one. She immediately got out of his grip, not caring if he woke up.

'I have to get this crap out of me.' she thought to herself. She opened the toilet lid and shoved her fingers down her throat. She gagged and gagged again before she hurled into the toilet bowl.

Inuyasha woke up in a stir. Kagome had ran to the bathroom. I got up and stretched. I walked to the bathroom, she forgot the door wide open. He froze. She was throwing up. He ran to her aide.

"K-Kagome! Are you okay?!" he asked her. Her face rose to his and she was terrified.

"G-Get out!" she shouted. She attempted to push him out of the room, but he was much stronger than she was.

"Why are you throwing up? Are you sick?" he asked.

"Sure! Now get out!" she shouted, still trying to throw him out of the bathroom. He didn't budge.

"Kagome...what do you mean sure?" he asked. He was confused until he remembered the conversation he had with her, asking if she was doing self harm to lose weight. His eyes widened. 'She couldn't be...making herself do that...can she?' he thought to herself. He looked her in the eyes. "Kagome...don't tell me…" he said.

"Tell you what?! That I'm fat?" she shouted. "That I'll never be skinny enough for you? A pretty face isn't enough?!" she screamed. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and shook them. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Don't you ever say that again." he said. "You're not fat. You're not too skinny." he said. "I don't want you ever think you're not good enough for me or anyone else. You were born for me and I was born for you." he said. She was in shock. "Why the hell would you think you had to make yourself do _this_ to be good enough for me?" he asked.

"I...I felt like I needed to step up...since I'm with you now...I needed to look like…" she started before she began to sob. She cried and cried into his chest.

"Like who?" he asked. Finally it clicked in his head. Kikyo. "Kagome. You shouldn't feel the need to be like her. She's nothing compared to you." he told her. "Now stop crying. I hate to see you cry." he said. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm so happy I have you in my life." she told him. He smiled and hugged her again. He hugged tight as if he didn't want to lose her. She did the same.

"You can't do this anymore and I'm going to make sure of that." he told her. "I'm going to come to the bathroom with you for a whole week or two. I'm sorry, but I can't risk you doing that again." he said. He kissed her hands and held them against his face. She smiled and she began to brush her teeth. She finished and quickly rinsed her mouth out and kissed him as fast as possible.

"I didn't think you would wanna kiss me after I just threw up." she said, giggling. He didn't even reply. He just kissed her again. It was a strong passionate kiss. She hugged him back knowing her pain is over.

Kagome was no longer throwing up, and Inuyasha made sure of that. She looks at herself in the mirror and is happy again. She thanks Kami that Inuyasha stopped her before it got worse.

'Are you happy with yourself?' she thought to herself. She lifted her shirt up, revealing her stomach. She smiled and took off her shirt and she only had a bra, skirt and underwear on. She smiled even brighter.

"Yes."

* * *

Well! That's it! I told yall it was gonna be short, but I'm proud of this story.

ACCORDING TO THE STORYLINE: do you understand why I chose _Jealous _and _Pretty Hurts _now? In _Jealous, _theres a line that just says "I know I'm being hateful, but that ain't nothin. I'm just jealous, I'm just human." and that's very clear to what the first two chapters are. In _Pretty Hurts_, she says "Pretty Hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst. Perfection is a disease of a nation." and if that's not the most inspiring thing you've heard Yonce say then I don't know what is. Sorry.

But anyway, I hope you liked the story. Don't forget to review and I'm officially on WATTTPAD! Same name, TheKingdomYasha. I made an account there so I can make songfics. Lol.


End file.
